


M/W/F

by IFeelLikeGlitter



Series: Got It Bad [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeelLikeGlitter/pseuds/IFeelLikeGlitter
Summary: “You dreaming about lover boy again?”Beth glares at her from over her pillow, considering chucking it at her.“How do you always know?”“Girl, you literally moan in your sleep.”Oh, God.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Annie Marks, Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Series: Got It Bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692199
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

His touch runs down her hips, a sigh escaping his nose as their lips connect over and over and over again. She squirms against him, more than ready for his hands to reach their destination, but he takes his time. Then he’s whispering to her, his face pressing against hers and his lips grazing her earlobe, and it sounds nonsensical, but she’s hot for it anyway because his voice just has that power over her. He could read the dictionary to her and she’s sure she would still melt. Finally, his fingers ghost over her core and she makes a noise of approval. He slides one finger in, quickly followed by another, and her pleased hum builds into a low moan. He sighs again, soft and breathy, like he can’t believe how wet she is for him. Her legs wrap tightly around him, pulling his crotch against her roughly, and he groans in surprise. 

“Don’t tease me.”

His eyes slide up her body until they meet her own, a wide grin splitting his lips.

“But it’s so fun, mama.”

Suddenly, an interesting smell catches her attention. 

It smells like eggs, and bread, and sausage, and then he’s gone. He’s vanished from above her.

Beth jolts upright, taking her comforter with her, and tries to collect herself.

You’ve got to be kidding me.

Another sex dream about him?

That’s the third time this week.

She groans, grabbing her pillow from behind her and shoving her face into as her roommate’s laughter fills their small dorm room. Ruby is standing by their microwave, watching her breakfast sandwich heat up. The clock above her head reads 8 am and the soft morning light seeps through their windows and casts striped shadows on Beth’s bed sheets.

“You dreaming about lover boy again?”

Beth glares at her from over her pillow, considering chucking it at her.

“How do you always know?”

“Girl, you literally moan in your sleep.”

Oh, _God_. 

She feels her cheeks heat up shamefully, but then Ruby is laughing again.

“I’m kidding. You just move around a lot. And you might have made some questionable noises, like, once or twice.”

She sighs, scrubbing her hands down her face and swinging her legs off of her bed. She might as well get ready now, even though she doesn’t have to be in class for another hour and a half. There is no way she’s going to be able to fall back asleep, anyway.

“So, has lover boy made a move yet?”

“His name is Rio.”

Beth responds, putting her coffee mug under the Keurig and pressing start. Ruby snorts at her answer and slings her backpack over her shoulder. 

“Okay, then, has _Rio_ made a move yet?”

“Of course not.”

Ruby has never seen Rio. She has no idea how utterly out of Beth’s league he is, so she can forgive her for asking a stupid question like that. Aside from the occasional banter they had when lectures were slow, Rio barely knew she existed. 

“Why don’t you make one?”

Beth turns to look at her best friend incredulously, and she can’t help but chuckle at the mere suggestion.

“And make a complete idiot of myself? No, thank you.”

Ruby strides to the door, gripping the handle and looking back at Beth with a shrug.

“Have a good class.”

Beth says, sipping on her coffee and fishing a yogurt cup out of their mini fridge.

“You too.”

Ruby wiggles her eyebrows before closing the door behind her. Beth huffs and plops down in her desk chair. She starts her morning routine; coffee, changing clothes, brushing her teeth and hair, putting on makeup. By the time she glances at the clock again, it is already 9 am. As she applies her mascara, her thoughts drift to her dream-how real it felt, how intense it was, how she had never experienced pleasure like that in real life before- and she realizes how different she feels about intimacy now that she’s met (and accidentally developed feelings for) Rio. It’s like she’s had an awakening or something. He’s so unlike any other boy that interacts with her. He’s flirtatious, he’s obnoxious, he’s crude, and, worst of all, he’s sexy.

He’s just so _sexy_. 

It’s impossible not to notice. He sits in class with his good posture and his confidence and his 5 o’clock shadow and his big, stupid, crinkly smile. Beth is convinced there is no way he doesn’t know how every little thing he does burns her up inside, makes her think things about him that she’s never thought about another boy. 

And she’s so curious about him.

He rarely ever reveals anything about himself, but he isn’t ever rude about it. He likes to deflect, ask her questions, tease her. He does that instead of answer her, which makes her want to get to know him that much more. She especially wants to know about his love life. 

Not that it really matters whether he has a girlfriend or not; he would never have an interest in her. 

But it doesn’t stop her from thinking about him.

This has been going on for a month already and she isn’t sure how much longer she can just sit in her seat during the lecture and not climb into his lap.

Beth shakes her head, as if it’ll dislodge him from her mind. She looks at herself in the mirror once more before slinging her backpack on and pushing open the door with her elbow, her spoon for her yogurt hanging out of her mouth.

—

“How’d you look so good in the mornin’, ma?”

Rio’s drawl pulls her attention off of her laptop and her face flushes automatically. She just rolls her eyes, trying to play off the ridiculous effect his words alone have on her, and he slides into the seat on her right. He’s never greeted her with something as simple and mundane as “hi” and she kind of likes that. He’s wearing black sweatpants and a dark blue hoodie and he smells like cinnamon and cologne.

“Probably because I go to bed at a decent hour.”

She offers after a second under his gaze. He nods and yawns, as if she reminded him of how little sleep he had gotten. In the front of the lecture hall, their professor is setting up his powerpoint.

“Maybe.”

He says with a small smile as he flips open his sleek black computer. As soon as he opens it, dozens of tabs litter the screen. Professor Greene starts talking, but Beth’s attention is drawn to a little portion of Rio’s screen that lists a bunch of names in what seems to be a group chat. She squints, trying her best not to look like she’s snooping, and barely makes out a name: Dags. What kind of name is that?

“You peepin’ at my screen, Elizabeth?”

Rio smirks at her, his face entirely too close and she quickly averts her eyes to her own computer.

“Sorry, I’ve just never heard the name Dags before.”

He chuckles at that, making the group chat full screen and pointing at the name in question.

“It’s just a nickname. His real name’s Dante.”

She nods as she scans over the other nicknames: Bullet, Demon, Mr. Cisco, and Eddie.

“How come everyone has nicknames but him?”

She wonders out loud. He laughs again, and she assumes it’s an inside joke, because he shakes his head. 

“He’s not cool enough.”

His eyebrows wiggle at her and she grins. She picks up her spoon and opens the lid to her yogurt, scooping some into her mouth and half-listening to the lecture now. Beth usually takes extensive notes, but this class is so easy. She wants to keep talking to Rio, but her crippling fear of annoying him usually prevents her from starting their conversations. But, he’s staring at her, like he expects her to say something else. She can feel his eyes on her face and her skin grows hot.

“Do you have a nickname?”

Beth hears herself ask, her spoon halfway in her mouth, and Rio’s gaze drops to it quickly, so quick that she probably imagined it. His lips tug into a lazy smile and he leans back in his chair, stretching his arms in front of him like a cat.

“You’re full of questions today, huh?”

She immediately feels a blush creep up her neck and she clamps her mouth shut. God, he makes her so flustered. She feels like she’s in middle school talking to her crush.

“Sorry.”

She mumbles quietly as she focuses back on the front of the room. But then his hand is on her arm, his palm warm and his fingers curling gently to grip her, and she looks back at him, hopeful that the shock she’s feeling isn’t written all over her face. 

God, now he’s _touched_ her. How is she going to forget the feeling of his skin against hers?

“I’m just messin’ with ya.”

His voice is gravely yet playful and she’s amazed at how easily he overwhelms her. She gives him a small smile and nod, shifting to type in her notes so that he removes his hand. He does, but his focus stays on her as she finishes her yogurt and forces herself to stare at the powerpoint slides, trying in vain to absorb the information and distract herself from his intense attention.

\--

Elizabeth is an enigma. 

He knows that she’s attracted him. That much is as clear as day, what with her adorable, ever-present blush. But, she’s skittish as fuck. He wants to flirt with her, _really_ flirt with her, but he’s worried he’ll scare her off and he won’t ever get to talk to her again, smell her again, touch her again. 

Fuck, that had been a mistake. 

He knew from day one of meeting her that he would have dreams about touching her, and he told himself not to cross that line. Getting his heart broken by a white girl named Elizabeth is not how he wants to remember his freshman year at college, but now it might be too late. He’s felt her too soft skin beneath his own and now he wants more.

She’s always in class before him, set up and ready for the lecture that he knows she isn’t going to pay attention to, no matter how hard she tries to play it off like she is listening. Her hair is always brushed out in strawberry blonde waves and she’s always wearing jeans or leggings, except for that one time when it was 70 degrees out and she wore a skirt. He thought he might die that day- he’d never gotten blue balls from just looking at someone.

But it’s not just that he finds her sexy, and that is the scary part. She’s also really smart, and witty, and thoughtful. One Wednesday morning, she brought him a cup of coffee, saying that she noticed he’d looked exhausted on Monday and she had an extra to-go cup anyway. He had stared at her, more tempted to kiss her in that moment than he had ever been. She pretended it wasn’t a big deal, but no one ever does shit like that for him. 

Soon, he finds himself looking forward to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings. He’s even started going to bed a little earlier on the nights before his class with Elizabeth. Sometimes he finds himself listing off topics in his head that he can use to talk to her, which is kind of fucking stupid, but she makes him stupid.

Today, though, he has a plan. 

He’s going to ask her out. He knows how much she loves the coffee shop on the other side of campus- she’s mentioned it at least four times- and he’s dying to see her outside of this classroom.

But, when he walks into the lecture hall, she’s not there. His eyebrows furrow in confusion. She’s never skipped and he’s never beat her to class.

He takes his usual seat, wringing his hands and watching the door for any sign of her. 

Two minutes pass.

Then five.

And then professor Greene is talking. Rio has half a mind to go and look for her, not even sure where he would start, but then,

“Can you scoot over?”

It’s her voice, softer than usual, from behind him. He raises his chin to look up at her and his breath catches at the sight. She’s obviously been crying, her face is scrubbed of makeup, and she’s actually wearing pajamas. He slides over to the right since someone has taken her seat. She smiles weakly at him and sits, averting her eyes. He wants to pull her into a hug and ask what’s wrong, but they aren’t there yet. 

So, instead,

“Are you okay?”

Elizabeth glances at him, her eyes running over his face for a moment, then discreetly shakes her head. He frowns and feels his heart tug unpleasantly at her hopeless expression.

She doesn’t speak for the rest of class and he spends the entire hour trying to think of something, anything, to cheer her up. Once professor Greene dismisses everyone after mentioning the quiz on Friday, she shuts her laptop gently and pulls her backpack over her shoulder, halfway to the exit before he can even blink.

The words leave his lips before he can think better of it,

“‘Lizabeth, wait up.”

She slows down, but barely. Maybe she isn’t in the mood to talk, maybe he shouldn’t bother her, maybe whatever’s wrong with her is too personal. But, when he catches up to her, he can tell she’s biting back a smile.

“What’re you up to after this?”

It dawns on him that he has no idea what she does with her free time. He wants to know, though.

She glances at him, sighs.

“I’ll probably take a nap before my 12:30. What about you?”

“Well, actually I was plannin’ on going to this lil’ coffee shop about a five minute walk from here. Called Blackdog. You ever heard of it?”

“I love that place!”

He nods, then laughs at the excitement coloring her pretty features. 

“Yeah, ma, I know. You wanna come with?”

Her head jerks back in what he assumes is surprise. 

“You want me to get coffee with you?”

“Coffee, bagel, donut- whatever you want, really. There’s lots of options.”

He says in the teasing tone he can’t help but use whenever she’s around. She smiles, a big ole genuine smile, and he gets warm all over at the sight of it. The reach a fork in the sidewalk, one of the paths leading back to the cluster of dorm buildings and the other towards the campus bookstore and Blackdog. Her eyes are on him and for a second it seems like she might turn down his offer. 

“You comin’?”

With one last look at the dorms in the distance, she shrugs with a grin.

“Sure.”

—

“So, what do you usually get?”

Rio asks her while they stand in line at Blackdog. She scans over the menu hanging above the cashier, even though she’s a regular, to try and distract herself from the fact that she is getting coffee with _Rio_. She has the menu practically memorized, but she welcomes the familiar sight of the colorful cursive letters as the smell and general _closeness_ of him becomes overbearing. 

Ugh, she wants to wrap herself around him and breathe in his scent until it sticks in her nose forever.

“An iced chai tea latte. Sometimes I get a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, too.”

His hands are shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket, but she notices how his shoulders bounce a little with laughter.

“That is a white girl order if I’ve ever heard one.”

She scowls playfully at him, elbowing him in the ribs, and he just laughs harder. 

“What’re you getting then?”

“I’m kinda feelin’ a blueberry donut.”

Her nose wrinkles in disgust and he frowns at her.

“What?”

“Blueberries are gross.”

His eyes widen and he double takes, looking at her so incredulously that she has to giggle.

“I’ve never heard anyone say that in my life.”

“Well, now you have. They’re too squishy and most of the time they’re sour.”

She makes a face, tasting the ghost of a sour blueberry in her mouth, and Rio peers down at her like she’s crazy. 

“You’ve clearly never had a blueberry donut, then. Way different than just eatin’ blueberries.”

Beth shakes her head. They step forward in sync, slowly getting closer to ordering.

“They’re my sister’s favorite. She makes me try a bite every time she eats one and I hate it every time.”

Rio doesn’t respond for a second and she shifts on her feet, wondering if maybe she’s talking too much. Or he’s bored of their conversation. Then, it’s their turn to order, and he asks for a blueberry donut, grinning at her while doing it, and she rolls her eyes. Her teeth bite into her lower lip to prevent herself from smiling too wide. When she steps up to request her usual, Rio tells the cashier that they are together, which makes her blush. She opens her mouth to protest, but he just giver her a look with his hands laced behind his back. 

He passes the cashier a twenty and takes their order number, leading her to a two-person table near the back of the cafe.

“You really didn’t have to pay for me.”

“Wouldn’t be much of a date if I didn’t.”

He says without hesitation. His gaze is unwavering and she feels like the wind has been knocked out of her lungs.

**Date?**

“This is a date?”

She’s proud of how steady her voice sounds, considering her heart is beating ridiculously fast.

“Yeah. What? Did you think I wanted to be friends?”

He’s smirking at her, flirting, and she can only guess how red her cheeks are now.

“I guess I did.”

“Is that what you want?”

His tone is serious suddenly and her brain feels like scrambled eggs. Why does he have to look at her like that? It should be illegal.

“No.”

She hears herself saying and he grins, nodding to himself while unfolding his napkin and placing it under the table on his thigh.

“That’s good.”

Beth lets herself study him. She takes in his smooth, tan skin and his tattoos, faintly wondering if she’s currently stuck inside one of her stupid dreams.

“You never told me you have a sister.”

Her attention snaps up from his muscular arms to his curious eyes. At the mention of Annie, the knot of worry and sadness forms in her chest again. She’s unable to respond for a second, lost in her thoughts, but she does offer him a small nod.

“What’s her name?”

“Annie.”

She considers for a second that she should probably be a bit more talkative, especially since this is officially a date.

 _God_.

“She’s sixteen.”

He smiles at that, leaning back in his seat comfortably. How he manages to look like he belongs everywhere is beyond her.

“My brother is the same age.”

“You have a brother?”

He hums a “mhm” as a guy in a black apron brings their order to their table. She thanks him quietly, reaching for her latte.

“I have two. And a sister.”

“What’re their names?”

She wants to know every little thing about him.

“Simon is the oldest, he’s twenty-six. Celeste is twenty-two, and then there’s Samuel.”

Beth absorbs the information eagerly.

“So, you’re a middle child? I would’ve pegged you as the baby.”

He huffs out a laugh, shrugging while chewing.

“Is Annie your only sibling?”

“Yes, thank God.”

He grins, his food stuffing his cheeks, and she’s certain she has never seen anything cuter.

“She a handful?”

Yes, she is. She’s always been a handful, but Beth loves her for it. Even if she gets herself in the worst situations. She thinks back to earlier today, when Annie had woken her up at 7 am. Her little sister’s words has been so frantic on the phone that it took Beth nearly five minutes to figure out the reason she had called.

Rio must notice how her face has fallen because then he’s asking,

“Is she what got you so upset this mornin’?”

_“Beth?”_

_After having blinding accepted the call, Beth rubs at her eyes and pulls her phone away from her ear to look at the time. 7 am? Annie’s voice cracks weakly as she repeats Beth’s name and she sits up, fully awake._

_“Annie? What’s wrong?”_

_“Beth, oh my god.”_

_She’s sobbing, her sentences stringing together and making absolutely no sense._

_“Calm down, Annie. Breathe, then tell me what’s going on.”_

_After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Annie’s voice comes through in a whisper._

_“I’m- I’m pregnant.”_

_Beth’s blood freezes._

_No, no, no, this is not happening._

_“What?”_

_She whispers back, shock freezing her in place._

_“I just peed on, like, three different sticks and they all say I’m pregnant.”_

_Beth doesn’t answer. She can’t answer._

_“What am I going to do?”_

_She says it so helplessly that tears start spilling down Beth’s cheeks. The overwhelming desire to protect Annie sitting heavy like a rock in her gut. She’s almost 200 miles away from home and she has never felt more useless in her life._

“Yeah.”

He keeps looking at her, eyes and expression gentle, allowing her to take her time explaining.

“She, um, she called me this morning before she went to school. She just found out she’s pregnant.”

Rio puffs out his cheeks, exhaling and glancing down at his lap.

“Damn. That’s heavy.”

She nods, biting her lips harshly and dabbing a stray tear from the corner of her eye before it can escape.

“I can’t help but feel guilty about not being at home to help her.”

Then Rio’s hand is sliding over her own. His fingers curl around her wrist, rubbing at either side. She smiles up at him, unable to tell him how grateful she is to get this off of her chest. She hasn’t even had the chance to tell Ruby yet since her roommate slept in her boyfriend’s room last night.

“Ain’t your fault.”

He says softly and her chest swells with affection. Her gaze stays stuck on where he is holding her as she thinks of something, anything, else that they can talk about before she starts really crying again. She's desperate to pull the conversation away from herself. He sees her straighten up and he does the same, once again pulling his hand away from her.

She wishes that he didn’t. 

Clearing her throat, she asks,

“So, is Rio your real name?

She’d been wondering it since the day she discovered that all of his friends seem to have nicknames. His face splits into a smile and, after a few silent seconds of staring at her, he shakes his head.

“Christopher. Mario is my middle name. I’ve gone by Rio since I was a kid.”

“How come? Christopher is a good name.”

“Christopher is my dad’s name. I guess I just didn’t want to be Chris Jr.”

She hums, understanding. Elizabeth had been her grandmother’s name and she never liked it when her relatives called her Elizabeth while the two of them were in the same room. It was too confusing. 

But, she thinks with a small grin, she definitely doesn’t mind it when Rio uses her full name.

“Since you call me Elizabeth, am I allowed to call you Christopher?”

He chuckles, licking his fingers after swallowing the last bite of his donut. His eyes shine with mirth as he shamelessly looks her up and down before drawling,

“You can call me whatever you like, darlin’.”


	2. Thursdays, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She wasn’t kidding. You really do call her Elizabeth.”
> 
> Rio tilts his head at Ruby and she just grins again, like she knows something he doesn’t. He drops his backpack on the floor beside Elizabeth’s bed, hopping up on the mattress with his laptop in his hand and letting his legs dangle off the edge. Her bed is so soft and his body sinks into the fluffy white comforter. She has about a million pillows propped up in a very specific-looking arrangement. She is so weird. He smiles to himself.
> 
> “She talk about me?”
> 
> He can’t help but ask, aware of how smug he sounds. Ruby looks at him warily before rolling her eyes and zipping up her bag.
> 
> “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I gotta get goin’, man.”

Rio holds the remains of the joint out towards Dags, sucking the last bit of smoke into his lungs sharply. Dags looks up from where he is flipping through radio stations and eyes the joint quizzically without taking it back.

“Where?”

Rio purses his lips and grips the top of his backpack. Normally, he would have no problem telling Dags that he’s going to see a girl, but this time is just feels different. 

She’s different.

A few hours after Rio had put his number into Elizabeth’s phone, she texted him to ask if he wanted to come over Thursday night and study for their quiz in Cultural Anthropology. They’d texted all night after that and he knows he smiles like an idiot every time his phone lights up with a notification from her.

Seeing her again is all he’s been able to think about and the closer 7 pm gets, the more he realizes he doesn’t want to fuck this up. Whatever this is. 

“Elizabeth’s.”

He says, like Dags has any fuckin’ clue who she is, and pops open the passenger door. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Who now?”

His best friend’s eyebrows shoot straight up as he pulls Rio back into the seat. With a huff, Rio closes the door again and rolls his neck to peer at Dags in annoyance.

“A girl, aight? We have a quiz tomorrow.”

Dags laughs at his, attention back on the joint pinched between his fingers, and he takes another puff.

“Should I be expectin’ you home tonight, Romeo?”

Rio shoves him and feels frustration rise up in his chest at the comment, even if Dags was clearly joking. Not that Dags knows, exactly, but Rio has only even been with, like, four girls in his life, and he’s only actually slept with two of them. He isn’t ashamed of the fact that his body count is low- if he had wanted the number to be higher, it would be higher- but all of his close friends seem to believe he’s a player and he’s just never bothered to correct them. 

He’s 19, for fucks sake. 

And, if he’s honest with himself, he hasn’t known many girls worth the effort.

Until he laid eyes on those soft curves and plump, pink lips.

“It ain’t like that.”

“No?”

Dags grunts amusedly. 

“What’s it like, then?”

Rio rolls his eyes, actually stepping out of the car this time, and leans in through the open window.

“You’d like her. If you shut the fuck up about it, I might introduce ya.”

With that, he turns on his heel towards Elizabeth’s dorm, Fulton Hall, laughing as his roommate curses at his back.

—

“Oh, hey. Come on in.”

Rio is greeted by a short black girl, who he assumes is Elizabeth’s roommate. She swings the door open wide so he can enter and the second he steps foot inside, Elizabeth’s scent hits him like a ton of bricks. It’s vanilla, but also faintly fruity, and he loves how familiar it’s become. The dorm room is small but extremely clean and he bites back a grin at how obvious it is which side is Elizabeth’s. 

“You’re Ruby, right?”

The girl nods, sticking her hand out somewhat awkwardly and he takes it.

“Elizabeth’s told me a lot about you.”

Ruby chuckles, shaking her head. She bends to stuff clothes and various other items into a bright pink bag.

“She wasn’t kidding. You really do call her Elizabeth.”

Rio tilts his head at her and she just grins again, like she knows something he doesn’t. He drops his backpack on the floor beside Elizabeth’s bed, hopping up on the mattress with his laptop in his hand and letting his legs dangle off the edge. Her bed is so soft and his body sinks into the fluffy white comforter. She has about a million pillows propped up in a very specific looking arrangement. She is so _weird_. He smiles to himself.

“She talk about me?”

He can’t help but ask, aware of how smug he sounds. Ruby looks at him warily before rolling her eyes and zipping up her bag.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He shrugs, amusement thick in his voice when he responds,

“That’s why I asked.”

Then, the door opens and Elizabeth walks in with two coffees in hand.

“Asked what?”

She teases and he smirks at her.

“That for me, ma?”

He gestures to the coffee and she pinks slightly, glancing down at where the cups sit in her hands.

“Uh, yeah. I figured since we’re studying we could use the caffeine.”

He hums, not bothering to tear his eyes away from her. She has on a grey sweatshirt, black leggings, and red polka dot socks. He allows himself to drink in her comfortable look. For some reason, the idea of her being relaxed around him makes his chest get all tight. She is blatantly staring right back at him and his ears burn.

From her side of the room, Ruby clears her throat.

“I’m gonna leave y’all to it. Text me if you need me, B. I’ll be at Stan’s.”

Elizabeth says goodbye and slowly makes her way to the desk in the corner of her room, placing one of the coffee cups down and offering the other one out to him. He takes it, deliberately brushing her fingers with his in the process.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to get me anythin’.”

“Please, what kind of host would I be?”

He chuckles as he sips and watches her gesture to the mini fridge.

“Do you want anything to eat?”

Rio knows that if he starts eating, he won’t be able to stop. The munchies are hitting him hard after sharing that second joint with Dags. Even though he’s more than aware of the golden rule of smoking- eating kills your high- he finds himself nodding.

“Sure. I’m starved.”

She frowns and crouches in front of the fridge, surveying the contents.

“Did you not eat dinner?”

“I did. Still hungry, though.”

She meets his eyes curiously over the open fridge door and he wiggles his eyebrows. They’d had a conversation last night over text about how she’s only smoked once in her life and he’d confessed to it being a habit of his. It’s not his fault that his best friend has been selling since early high school. What else is he supposed to do with an endless, free supply of bud?

“Did you smoke weed before you got here?”

Her nose scrunches up adorably and he laughs.

“Maybe.”

“Rio! We have to study!”

The frustrated noise she makes just causes him to laugh more, clutching his chest with his free hand.

“I’ll be good, ma. Scouts honor.”

He crosses his fingers over his heart and she rolls her eyes. She emerges from the fridge with a jar of cheese dip. She walks back to her side of the room, bending down near their stock pile of snacks. Her sweatshirt rides up, leaving her ass on full display and he licks his lips. Fuck, she looks good in leggings.

_Now is not the time._

Adjusting his shirt and forcing his eyes upwards, he scoots backwards on her bed to lean against the wall. She tosses her backpack up on to her bed and joins him, placing a big bag of tortilla chips and the dip on his lap.

“For your munchies.”

She says, giggling. He grins at her and reaches to set his coffee down on her desk, suddenly sort of nervous with her so close. He knows it’s proper dating etiquette to wait until a least a few dates before initiating anything, but he’s never been this impatient in his life. His overwhelming desire to kiss her is making him dizzy.

“What does it feel like?”

Her sudden question throws him and he squints at her.

“Being high. I don’t really remember.”

She clarifies and he sucks his lip into his mouth to keep from laughing at her again. 

“It’s great. My head gets all light, everythin’s funny, and I stop worryin’ bout things.”

“What kinds of things?”

Elizabeth scoops some dip into her mouth, munching quietly and he shrugs.

“All kinds. School, work, family,”

He pauses, being sure to look at her when he says,

“whether or not the girl I’m into likes me back. That kinda stuff.”

She blushes, glancing away from him and opening her backpack to start pulling out their Anthropology textbook and her laptop.

“You don’t have to worry about that last one.”

She says coyly without meeting his eyes. She grinnin’, though.

“Oh, really?”

He pries, watching her fiddle with the sleeves of her sweatshirt as he eats a few chips. Either he’s really stoned, or this is the best cheese dip he’s ever had.

“Mhm.”

She confirms as she opens the textbook to the chapter their quiz is over and finally looks at him.

“Are you ready to study?”

He huffs, amused, but nods and flips open his laptop to the scarce notes he’s taken over the past week. If she wasn’t such a damn distraction in class, maybe he would have written more down.

—

They’d been studying for well over an hour when Beth says something that makes Rio spiral into a laughing fit. He’s grabbing at his chest, something she noticed he does when he’s laughing hard, and trying to regain his breath. What she said hadn’t even been that funny, but she guesses he’s still significantly high. Beth is smiling so much her cheeks ache. 

“Hol’ up, hol’ up. You’re tellin’ me that your aunt joined the lesbian village?”

It’s true. Her mother’s best friend from childhood- Beth knew her as Aunt Felicity- had lived in Alabama for a short time in the early 2000s. During that time, she had made a discovery about her sexually, which led to her living in a female-only commune in the Alapine Village. She had stayed for about three years before meeting her future wife, Vanessa, and retiring to Orlando, Florida. 

“Yes! I swear! I freaked out when I saw it was mentioned in the chapter!”

“I’d love to check it out sometime. Maybe she can give me a tour.”

He says, still chuckling with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrow. She nudges him with her shoulder and rolls her eyes. Of course the quiz they decided to study for together is about human sexuality in other cultures. Her blush hasn’t faded since he read the first description of group sex in a tribe in India. The rich drawl of his voice had made the words sound much more erotic than necessary.

“Men aren’t allowed, dummy.”

“That’s a shame.”

His comment is lax as he picks up another notecard to jot on after positioning it on his thigh. Beth watches him for a beat, taking in the pink haziness of his eyes and how his shoulders are relaxed. The slight awkwardness of the first half hour together is gone and, though it wasn’t unbearable, it’s been replaced with an underlying sexual tension. If she’s is honest, she prefers the awkwardness. At least she’s used to being awkward, especially around him. But now, with his warm body constantly brushing against hers and re-igniting the simmering heat in her belly every few minutes, she’s not sure what to do with herself. She shifts her position, creating a minuscule amount of space, because the idea of her feelings being one-sided is mortifying enough to force her to keep her thoughts private.

“Okay, next section.”

Rio glances up from his writing to peer down at the textbook open between the two of them.

“In the Himalayas, brothers share a wife.”

His face twists as his eyes strain to focus on the page and she bites down on her grin.

“When a Himalayan son gets married, his family gifts him a portion of their land. But land is scarce on the mountain range, so poorer families who can’t divide their property encourage fraternal polyandry — where the family finds a wife for all the sons so they can live together and leave the estate intact.”

He scoffs at the information when he finishes reading, lifting his pen from where it was pressed into his bottom lip to copy it down on the notecards regardless.

“You know, the whole point of anthropology is to learn about other cultures, not judge them.”

She teases, poking his cheek with the end of her pencil. He lifts his chin up at her and places his finished note card on top of their pile.

“S’not my fault other cultures are wack. Imagine sharin’ your spouse with your siblings.”

And Beth’s mind instantly jumps to the idea of Annie also being with Rio and she grimaces with a subconscious shake of her head. He smirks, continuing with his evaluation of the passage he read as he scrolls through his word doc. 

“See? I’m not a big fan of sharin’ in general, but sharin’ my girl with my brothers? Hell nah.”

_My girl._

The way his mouth curls around the phrase sends a hot spark down her neck. Is she his girl now? It’s only been, like, a day and a half since their first date, but she’s been dying to know where he stands. Does he want to go out again soon? Is he seeing anyone else? Does he want her to be his girlfriend?

She stiffens as another thought pops into her head,

_Does he want to be fuck buddies?_

Though Beth knows that is something people do in college, she is definitely not cut out for it. Aside from the fact that she actually has feelings for Rio, she is utterly inexperienced when it comes to sex. In fact, she’s only had genuine, penis-in-the-vagina sex thrice in her life- all with the same guy- and it was never very pleasant. But, considering how vivid her sex dreams about him have been, doing it with Rio is a more than appealing concept. Her face flushes as she tries to force her attention back on the textbook, but it’s too late.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout over there?”

She meets his eyes, which she instantly regrets because he clocks her fresh blush and his flirtatious smile widens. Beth pauses and wonders if she should just tell him, lay it all out on the table, if only to help her to stop overthinking everything. With a quick intake of breath, she attempts a nonchalant half-shrug. 

“You, actually.”

He tilts his head, intrigued, and sets down his pen.

“Well, um, us.”

She can only imagine how anxious she appears to him. He can see right through her. Her gaze flits to her lap and she reaches to pick up her nearly empty coffee cup from where it sits on the window sill, desperate for something to occupy her hands.

“What about us, mama?”

His expression is curious and gentle and she presses her lips together.

“I don’t know. I just-I like you. And I’m-“

She mumbles, sheepish,

“really attracted to you. And I’m not good at this. I overthink a lot.”

Beth admits with a sigh, embarrassed. She’s aware of the way his stare is stuck on her face and she can see his mouth open a little in her peripheral vision, only to close again. He doesn’t say anything for at least ten seconds and she is in the middle of silently praying that her bed will swallow her up, or that she can somehow turn back time, eat her words, when he speaks.

“I’m no good at this either. Why you think it took me so long to ask you out?”

She huffs out a laugh and feels the smallest amount of tension roll off of her shoulders. Suddenly, he’s sitting up and twisting his body towards hers. He looks like he’s about to confess something serious and blood pounds in her ears.

“I’ve never gotten serious wit’ a girl before. I mean, I dated in high school, but,”

His lips lift into an endearing half-smile and her heart lurches, wanting- no, needing- to kiss it right off of his mouth.

“you make me soft. You’re somethin’ else, Elizabeth.””

A swarm of butterflies erupts in her belly and she knows there is no way to stop her giant grin. He mumbled the words, like she had, and the idea of him being shy about anything already has her tripping and brimming with affection. She can’t take it anymore. 

Laying her hand on his chest tentatively, she leans forward and captures his lips with her own.

He’s motionless, frozen as she kisses him, and Beth immediately retreats. She sits back on her heels, utterly flustered and wringing her hands. 

_It’s too soon, Beth! Why are you so horny?_

But then she looks at him and realizes that his eyes are still closed. As if he felt the weight of her gaze, he blinks them open slowly, eyebrows pulling together and lips pursed, face colored in shock and what she desperately hopes is awe. His fierce attention hasn’t left her mouth and she swallows as the heat of the moment bears down on them.

Before she can even process another thought, Rio is lunging at her. His lips envelope hers and _god_ it feels better than she could have ever imagined. A tiny moan crawls up her throat and she’s horrified, until he responds with one of his own, emptying it into her mouth as his left hand slides through her hair, cradling her head while also pulling her to him. One slow kiss quickly turns into three, four, and then it escalates when he slips his tongue over her bottom lip and her own tongue meets it eagerly, a strange, immense relief washing over her now that she has _finally_ tasted him. She needs more. She needs to touch him. 

Beth brings her palms up to his shoulders, letting them link together around his neck and he’s breathing heavy through his nose as he continues to draw them closer. His mouth is hot and demanding and he tastes like chips and the cinnamon gum he’s always chewing and she’s never been so overwhelmed. Her nails scratch at his hairline, she’s always wanted to do it for some reason, and he responds with a deep, satisfied hum that sets her on fire. Their noises and his hands on her and his plump, beautiful lips meeting hers over and over and over again- she thinks she might pass out. 

Rio breaks the kiss and she lets out a faint whine before realizing that _fuck_ her lungs are straining for air. 

“Holy _shit._ ”

He whispers between subtly, shaky breaths. He’s drawn away an inch, regarding her like _that_ again, and she fists the collar of his shirt, uniting their lips and upper bodies with a sharp tug. Beth presses her knees together, the evidence of her arousal soaking her panties, and a sudden, intense feeling of desire churns inside of her. She sucks his pouty bottom lip into her mouth- something she’s fantasied about doing since the first week of anthropology- and her tongue laves it deliberately. His hands, gently splayed over her thighs, grip her tightly in response. He groans as she releases his lip slowly from her teeth. 

“Fuck, you drive me insane.”

Rio speaks low into her hair, clutching her hips as she kisses her way down his neck. His skin is so ridiculously smooth and it has that scent that’s so distinctly him and she runs her tongue along a vein below his ear. He trails his fingers up and down her sides, pausing at the hem of her sweatshirt. 

She stills and her journey down his neck freezes with her lips on his collarbone. 

Should they go any further? 

She wants to. For the first time in her life, Beth understands what pure lust and desire feel like and she’s _excited_. She wants Rio to take off her clothes, to see her, and she wants to see him. All of him.

Rio’s touch on her hips disappears and she crosses her legs, wondering why he would stop what they were doing.

“We don’t gotta do anythin’ you don’t wanna do.”

Beth locks eyes with him and seeing how genuine and he is has her melting. Picking up his hand and kissing the back of his fingers, she peers over his knuckles shyly. 

“I want it. I mean, I want you, I’m just not experienced and I want you to enjoy it.”  
  
Her admission is muffled by his skin on her lips, but she knows he heard her. 

“Trust me, ma. As long as it’s wit’ you, I’ll enjoy it.”

She can practically feel the heat from his gaze, and she decides it’s been long enough since she’s kissed him. His lips are too delicious.  
  
With a quick maneuver, she’s kissing him then straddling him with her legs curled around his lower back. He grunts in surprise, but it’s followed by a pleased hum. Her core settles on his erection and she presses down hard, pleasure spiking at the feel of him. He practically growls, barely lifting her hips up to drop her down again. His fingertips migrate back to the bottom of her sweatshirt, slowly lifting it this time, and she pulls it off. When she goes to fling it on the ground, she takes in the mess of note cards and the open textbook, quickly turning to shove everything into her backpack and off of her bed. She adjusts her weight on him, facing him again and his expression is black with lust as he stares at her breasts, now only covered by her white bra. 

Rio licks over his lips before bends towards her, kissing the tops of her breasts reverently. She arches into him and swallows her moans, distantly realizing this is the first time in over two years a boy has put his mouth on her chest and she’d forgotten how good it feels. His kisses turn into sucks and he’s gradually descending between her breasts, his hands coming up to squeeze at them over the fabric. 

“Hottest fuckin’ tits I’ve ever seen.”

The way he says it, sultry and dirty with his face pressed in her cleavage, causes a moan to breach her lips. He’d been so careful before, but she might prefer him like this. His voice stokes the fire inside of her and she finds herself slipping her bra straps off of her shoulders and unhooking it, letting it fall behind her. He audibly groans at her actions, diving back into her boobs while his palms cup them, thumbs rubbing over her pebbling areolas. He licks and kisses his way to her nipples, swirling his tongue around each of them and slipping his hands behind her back to bring her chest even closer to his mouth. She gasps as her naked skin rubs against the material of his dark blue t-shirt and she starts pushing it up, needing to see the endless amount of flawless tan skin hiding beneath it. He throws one hand over his shoulder, grasping his shirt and yanking it off before she can even blink. His pecs are firm and her fingers dance down the line in his abs, stopping just shy of the waistband of his jeans and stroking over the small patch of hair there. 

“You should take off your pants.”

She barely recognizes her own voice, but he’s quick to start undoing his jeans. She slides off of his lap and on to the floor as he scoots to the edge of her bed. He watches her drag the zipper down and peel his pants off of his legs, leaving him in just his black boxers. 

Rio is propping himself up with his elbows, bare chest heaving, looking like sex incarnated. Beth considers pinching herself, but, in the off-chance that this is a dream, she doesn’t want to wake up. 

“C’mere.”

He insists, voice thick with need, as he repositions himself at the head of her bed so that his back is supported by all of the pillows. She starts to crawl back to him, her eyes unable to part from his, when she lets out a little noise of frustration because she’d forgotten something. She hops down again and shuffles to Ruby’s side of their room, rummaging through her desk drawer until she finds a box of condoms. With one of the small packages in hand, she turns back around, clasps her hands behind her and chews on her lower lip, hopeful that she hasn’t been appearing too eager. Her ass is half-way perched on Ruby’s desk and she waits for him to break the silence, secretly hoping he’ll start to get riled up. She likes when his voice gets rough. 

—

“ _C’mere_.”

He says again, firmer this time, as she bats her huge doe eyes at him from across the room. She’s a fucking tease and he’s loving every excruciating second, but he’s so hard he can’t think. 

She jumps back up on the bed, her tits bouncing in the process and his dick twitches. The instant she’s close enough, he gets both of his hands back on her and she palms him through his underwear. He moans, slipping his left hand over hers and encouraging her to cup him harder. She breaks away from their kiss to murmur against his lips,

“I need you, _please_.”

Her sweet voice is so breathy and _he_ did that- pride swells in his chest- and hot desire tightens in his gut and he reaches for her hips, flipping the two of them over so she’s underneath him. Her strawberry hair fans across the pillow and he keeps his eyes on her face as he drags her leggings down. With her skin all flushed and her peaked nipples and her desperate eyes, she kicks her pants away and lays, completely exposed, under him. 

Rio lets his hands and eyes caress her body for another moment, sighing at the shape of her. Fuck, she’s so goddamn _soft_ and sexy and she should be worshipped. He removes his boxers with one hand and tears open the condom package. Her blush gets darker as he rolls it on, but she opens her legs a fraction wider. His fingers stroke gently over her cunt and he’s delighted to find her soaking wet. The anticipation is slowly killing him- he’s afraid that, at this rate, he won’t last long at _all_ \- but he knows she needs to be warmed up.

Elizabeth gasps when the tip of his middle finger curls into her without warning. She closes her eyes and sucks her lip into her mouth and Rio leans down over her, kissing her hard and taking her bottom lip between his own teeth. She tries to kiss him back, but it turns into a series of breathy, barely there moans into his mouth and he couldn’t be more into it. His ring finger slips inside of her and she writhes under him, squeaking when his thumb makes contact with her clit. She curls her hand around his forearm.

“Rio,”

Panting, she looks him dead in the eyes.

“put it in.”

Curses in Spanish slip off of his tongue in response and he positions himself at her entrance, brushing her clit with the head a few times. She sinks her nails into his shoulder blades and he sinks shallowly inside of her simultaneously, drawing moans from the both of them. He’s only capable of slipping in a centimeter at a time; he’s fully convinced now that he’ll bust the second he bottoms out because she’s so fucking _tight_ and warm and creamy and _fuck_. His eyes start to close as the pleasure grips him, but he forces them open so he can take in the perfect ‘O’ of her kiss bruised lips and the lust clouding her baby blues. She lets out a tiny whine of impatience, the noise shooting heat straight through him, and he covers her chest with his own so he can whisper in her ear. She smells so fucking good that he takes a deep breath, his nose burrowed in her neck, before asking, voice scraped raw,

“You ready, baby?

She nods vigorously and he grunts when she clenches around him, lifting her legs up to encircle his lower back. The angle forces him deeper and he then he’s fully sheathed in her and his lengthy groan is answered by her sexy, high-pitched whimper. 

“Oh, _fuck_.”

She complains into his ear. He’s shaking like a damn virgin and his brain scrambles for something objectively sexless to focus on while he begins to slowly pump into her. When he’s able to provide himself with a small distraction, he picks up his pace and cages her under him, his arms flexing on either side of her head. Her whimpers grow louder and louder and he wants to drink them in, so he sucks her lips into his mouth. She mewls on to his tongue, breaking away to murmur nonsensically a series of ‘yeahs’ and curses that draw him closer and closer to his orgasm. He moves one of his hands down her supple skin, swiping some of her- _their_ \- wetness up and around her clit. She arches into him and off of the bed as he rubs delicate circles into her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Feel good?”

He asks roughly and she lets out a strained “uh huh” as her legs lock tighter around him. Another moan rumbles in his chest and he feels the need to warn her,

“I ain’t gon’ last long, sweetheart.”

She scratches her nails down his back and kisses his a few times before whispering,

“Me either.”

“Fuckkkk,”

His hips slap against her and her long moan is broken each time they reconnect. It’s so fuckin’ hot. Rio’s arms are shaking from holding himself up and she starts whimpering “right there” repeatedly and soon they’re both sweating. 

“You know how much I’ve thought about this?”

The words are pouring from his tongue; he can’t seem to stop. It seems like she’s enjoying it though, ‘cuz her eyes squeeze closed and she’s nodding, her pointy teeth catching her bottom lip. She’s getting close, if her tightening around him is anything to go by, and she’s pulling him over. He’s about to come when she sucks his earlobe into her mouth and says seductively,

“I’ve had sex dreams about you.”

Rio’s orgasm hits him like a fucking freight train after that. He groans, loud, and pants as the condom fills up. She’s mewling, still teetering on the edge, and he speeds up his touch on her clit again. He watches, wanting to commit every pleasure-stricken crease in her beautiful face to his memory, as she finishes.

“ _Rio_.”

She sighs his name as she comes down, reaching with both arms extended for his face, and he pushes into the mattress, kissing her hard. Elizabeth giggles while his lips explore her cheeks and neck, eventually stopping at her shoulder as he lays on her. They both stroke over each other’s bare skin while their breathing returns to normal and Rio thinks that he really wouldn’t mind ending every day like this, with her perfect breasts pressed firmly against him and her delicate hands tracing shapes down his flanks. She pushes him off though- he was probably crushing her- and pulls one of her blankets up to her collarbone. He laughs, immediately yanking it back down and fixing his eyes on her nipples.

“The fuck you doin’? Now that I’ve seen these babies, I ain’t never lettin’ them out of my sight.”

Elizabeth blushes and rolls her eyes, but doesn’t attempt to cover up again. She huffs out a small chuckle before,

“Do you think we studied enough?”

He smiles big and pulls her into his chest, nosing into her hair at the crown of her head and letting his lips drag on her skin as he jokes,

“I think we learned plenty about human sexuality, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a minute, but here's the second and final chapter of this little au! I'm still new to writing smut, so I'm sorry if it's not the best...otherwise, though, I hope you liked it! drop a comment (:
> 
> ps: chapter 7 of A Bit of a Situation is almost done!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have two chapters in total (: Let me know if you enjoy it so far! I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
